


The Spider

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: It was a typical night in the Gryffindor dorm when suddenly..., Never mess with Harry lol, Other, Probably Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Ron asks Harry to kill a spider for him as they're getting ready to go to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I myself positively *loathe* spiders, so it was actually sort of hard to write this story, lol! Despite it being super short, I had to take frequent breaks and read fluffy - spiderless - stories to bolster my nerve, lol!

“Harry, will you kill this spider for me?” Ron asked as he warily watched a spider lower itself from the post on the left side of the headboard toward Ron. He also shifted a little so that if the spider decided to land on his bed, he'd be able to run.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Is the spider hurting you?”

“Well no, but having him this close to me is making me want to trade beds with you tonight,” Ron admitted.

“Wouldn't help, I've got at least one spider in my bed too,” Harry informed him with a shrug.

“Please?” Ron begged lightly, shifting yet again as the spider seemed to be swinging back and forth at eye level, as if purposely taunting Ron.

“I'll kill 'em for ya,” Seamus stated as he pulled out his wand and aimed it where Ron pointed. “Engorgio!”

Ron shrieked louder and more highly pitched than a thirteen year old girl as he fell out of his bed and scrambled away as quickly as possible. The spider seemed to think he was even more adorable now that they were about the same size and jumped onto him to show her love. Ron's screams got even more frantic and full of terror.

Seamus and Dean were wailing from laughter while Neville watched in silent amusement from where he sat on his bed. For once, he wasn't the scaredy cat they were all laughing at. Spiders had never really bothered him, especially not the harmless ones that lived in the castle.

Ron couldn't do anything but hold his arms over his face protectively as he shrieked and screamed. Harry sighed and sent a light glare at Seamus before casting the charm to end the Engorgio and return the spider to normal. Before Ron could react to the spider being small again – and still crawling across his collar bones – Harry cast a levitation charm to grab the spider and fling her out the open window. Then he gave Ron a hand up and hugged him until Ron calmed down.

“Thanks mate,” Ron eventually responded.

Harry rubbed his back. “I know she must have looked like it when she jumped on you, but she wasn't  _ actually _ as big as an Acromantula.”

“I know, but it was _touching_ me!” Ron cried out with a pronounced shudder of horror. “And I didn't have my car around to help me get away!”

Harry simply nodded, patted Ron on the back, and tried to look sympathetic when what he really wanted was to hex Seamus. “I think you should probably go get some Dreamless Sleep Potion from Pomfrey.”

“Yeah...” Ron murmured in agreement as he turned to leave the dorm.

After he was gone, Harry pulled out his wand again and pointed it in Seamus' face. “Don't.  _ Ever _ . Do that. Again.”

Seamus – who had still been grinning madly but not quite snickering – paled and held up his hands in surrender. “It was just a harmless prank!”

Harry remained firm. “Ron and I were nearly eaten by Acromantulas at the end of our second year – you might recall – and even if he  _ hadn't _ already been scared of spiders, that would be enough to make anyone terrified of them. I mean it. I'll hex the next person who does anything like that to Ron with nasty boils all over their crotch!”

“Got it!” Seamus stated hastily, still holding his hands up.

“Good,” Harry stated, only looking at his other dorm mates for a second each to make sure his point got across. Then he turned back to his bed. After putting his wand away, he rummaged around in the upper left corner of the canopy of his bed. After finding what he was looking for, he held one hand cupped around the other so that only he could see what he held.

“Keep an eye on my best mate, will ya? And do your best not to be seen by him,” Harry advised before kissing whatever he held in his hand. After that, he carefully set the spider on top of the canopy of Ron's bed.

“Goodnight all,” Harry murmured as he climbed into bed. His dorm mates all gave each other an incredulous look, but didn't say a word when Ron returned.

“Thanks again, mate,” Ron murmured as he got comfortable in bed.

“Don't mention it,” Harry mumbled since he was already drifting off to sleep.

“Er...” Neville droned awkwardly for a moment before deciding that it really wasn't any of his business. In silence, the other three boys tucked themselves in tight and made a point of remembering to _never_ provoke Harry in the future. _Or_ let him know what they were afraid of!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I was sort of inspired by a Meme I'd read a long time ago, but more than that, I'd had a conversation with my older son that went like this:
> 
> Copied from my Facebook post: Oh man! I just creeped me out so much that I shivered hard enough to practically sprain my neck, lol! I was joking around with Gryffin and I described the corn spiders I'd remembered seeing in the past, and that was enough to give me the shivers, but then I added this bit:  
> Me: "And there's where having magic like Harry Potter would be nice. If we had a pet snake, we could just 'WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA' it over to the snake cage." But that's when I *really* creeped me out, I added: "Wouldn't it be funny if you went 'Wingardium Leviosa spider into snake cage!' The whole thing as a spell that grabbed any spider in the room and sent it flying into the cage, and then you see like *10 or 15* big ass spiders of all types going flying into the cage and..." I had to run from the room and nearly vomit at that point, wailing as I went: "I didn't need to know that!!!!"  
> lmao :'D
> 
> And so, as a way to purge that from my system, I wrote this, lol!


End file.
